This invention relates to an adjustable step for aerobic exercise and method wherein interlocking elements are engageable and disengageable by manual manipulation of an upper member carried in telescopic relation opposite a stationary support so that the step is approachable from any direction for exercising and for height adjustment.
Interlocking elements have been provided heretofore for adjusting seats such as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 272,825 and 668,038. U.S. Pat. No. 166,628 illustrates a vertically adjustable chair wherein the height adjusting members engage but do not interlock so that a twisting force may cause the seat to be inadvertently abruptly lowered in respect to a base member. U.S. Pat. No. 1,855,245 illustrates an adjustable seat suitable for use in automobiles having spaced interlocking members for securing vertical adjustment through a number of upwardly inclined slots in respect to a pin or stop member extending outwardly from an upper base member.
Adjustable exercise steps are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,084 wherein a base member has a number of grooves on axes extending through the center to receive a plurality of tongues to adjust an upper member with respect to the base in a raised or lowered position. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,050,861 and 5,176,596 illustrate telescopically mounted boxes which may be moved to be received at several levels by blocks carried by a base member.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,096,186 and 5,116,004 illustrate steps wherein an upper member has a reverse mounting which permits height adjustments.
Thus, the exercising steps of the prior art permit only limited adjustment and are of relatively cumbersome construction wherein limited adjustments may be made with difficulty. The seat constructions have upper surfaces with limited accessibility and are unsuited for use as exercise steps. Moreover, the steps are not accessible for ready height adjustment.